Removable components in an electronic device, such as power supplies, printed circuit boards or other electrical components, require a dependable and secure electrical connection to the electronic device. The electrical connection typically must withstand temperature variation, humidity, shock and vibration during the operation of the electronic device. Electronic devices are often designed such that removable components have a horizontal axis of insertion. In other words, creating an electrical connection between the removable component and the electronic device requires moving the component horizontally relative to the electronic device. In this horizontal configuration, an electronic device may include bays sized to hold a removable component such that gravity helps stabilize and guide the removable component in place. With little interference from gravity, the insertion and extraction forces are dependent on the actual force required to join (mate) and separate (unmate) connectors of the removable component and the electronic device.
An electronic device may also receive some or all removable components vertically depending on the design and configuration of the electronic device. As compared to horizontal insertion and extraction, vertical insertion and extraction can be more difficult. Vertical insertion of components may be in either the downwards direction or in the upwards direction. With either arrangement, insertion and extraction forces include gravity. If a component is installed in the downwards direction, gravity is helping to mate the connectors. If the component is heavy, the force of gravity may be greater than the mating force and actually damage the connector if the connectors do not line up properly during insertion. Removal of the component can also be difficult because an operator has to overcome not only the unmating force but also gravity. If the component is installed in an upwards direction, gravity is resisting the mating force of the connector. If the component is heavy, the force on the component due to gravity may exceed the unmating force of the connector and cause the component to fall out of the connector.